Welcome to Jump City Prep
by Darling Green
Summary: Description is in the first chapter
1. Description

I don't own teen titans if I did it would still be around

Kori Anders is the all American girl next door but wishes to meet new people.

Dick Grayson is the high school's favorite playboy but he just wishes to settle down.

Garfield Logan is the school's class clown and he is spoiled rotten and was not once denied something.

Rachel Roth isn't like most of her classmates she made it to this school on a scholarship and works at a diner for a living.

Victor Stone was the school's strongest guy yet but an accident took that away and now he is ashamed of how he looks

See how their lives are at jump city prep.


	2. School Begins

School Begins

Rachel 

WELCOME TO JUMP CITY PREP HOME OF THE TITANS

I read the sign at the front of the school where I don't belong and never will belong because I'm not rich like them. I was wearing my blue hoodie, purple shirt, black leggings, and black converse.

The thing is thanks to all the reading I do I'm very intelligent and got here on an academic scholarship which pays for everything I need

"Mom. Dad. I know it's too late to turn back now but are you sure you don't want me to help take care of Melvin, Timmy, and Teether?" I asked

"Sweetheart we can't let you do that you're only a kid." my mother said

"And you did enough already when your father was in jail." My step father replied

"But I don't belong here. What if the kids never accept me as one of their

classmates?" I asked worried

"Just remember at this school they wouldn't let your classmates bother you." My stepfather reminded me

"Just promise me that Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby stay out of trouble and make sure to give Bobby some warm milk before he goes to bed." I said

"Bobby?" they asked in unison

"Melvin will tell you all about it." I explained and they just nodded and drove off.

I started walking to the entrance and two kids wearing the exact same clothes but different shoes ran around me

"Hola me llamo Miguel y éste es mi hermano Marcos. Como te llamas?" one of the two introduced themselves

"Hola niños. Yo me llamo Rachel." I said trying speak Spanish the best I could

"Your Spanish is excellent." Marcos said doing his best to speak English

"Thanks" I said impressed he knew English.

"Who was your tutor ?" a boy with jet black hair asked

"Hi my name is Dick Grayson." he said with a small smirk

"Nice to meet you I'm Rachel Roth." I said

"It took my guardian forever to teach me Spanish. Who tutored you?" he asked

"No one." I said

"Then how do you speak the language ?" he asked

"Some of the books I've read had Spanish words in them and I didn't understand what they meant so I taught myself that's how I know most languages. I'm an autodidact so I usually learn to do things by myself." I explained

"Really then you should have taught yourself to stay away from trash like the maid and chef's children!" a boy wearing purple vans yelled out of nowhere.

Miguel and Marcos ran off as he approached me "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled at the boy standing in front of me

"I'm the dean's son and you're lucky I don't tell him you yelled at me for no reason." he said leaning in

"While my luck just ran out because they may be from a poor family but unlike you they can make friends because you're a selfish little arrogant daddy's boy and go ahead tell the dean I don't want to deal with brats like you!" I shouted and walked away.

Garfield 

After that girl ran off Dick smacked the back of my head "Ouch! Dude what the hell!" I shouted

"She told me that she was an autodidact which was a perfect opportunity for me to ask for her number. Which meant I could call her and we could get a 'study session' going on." he said with a stupid grin.

"Is that all you ever think about?" I asked

"What I'm thinking about is how she totally went ballistic when you insulted the kids." Dick said scratching his head

"I was making sure she knew not to ruin this school's reputation by associating with them." I said

"You mean your dad's reputation." Dick said

"What's her name?" I asked changing the subject

"Rachel Roth. Why do you ask?" he said

"Security!" I shouted "Yes Mr. Logan ?" my security guard asked "Find a girl wearing a blue hoodie and black converse and she isn't hard to find." I said and went to get my dorm number and keys along with a schedule.

After that I went to the cafeteria "Red Star!" I shouted

"Yes Mr. Logan ?" he asked

"Discipline your children and never ever let them associate with a student at this school or else I will have your family kicked out!" I shouted

"Yes sir and I promise you it will never happen again." he said and went back to work.

Everything was alright until she showed up. I just went to my dorm and took a nap.

Lent to my dorm and took a nap.

Rachel

I found Miguel and Marcos racing around a garden just a bit off campus they were fast

"Thank god you're alright!" I shouted and they turned around

"Señora Rachel!" they shouted surprised

"Sorry about that guy he's a jerk." I said to them

"Niños ya está lista la seña!" a woman with curly brown hair shouted

"Adiós señora Rachel." they both said giving me a hug and I laughed.

When they were gone I realized I forgot to get my dorm key as I was running I ran into someone who could have been made out of stone and fell down

"Sorry little lady didn't see you there." a guy with a blue blazer helped me stand.

He had a prosthetic arm

"It's okay should have seen where I was going." I apologized

"Then we're both to blame by the way my name is Victor Stone." he said hiding his prosthetic

"How 'bout you shake my hand with your other arm." I said and he frowned

"When I was young my birthmark made me look like a freak so I always hid it.

It's okay that you have a prosthetic hand. Never feel ashamed about your flaws." I said lifting my hand to show him the birthmark

"My name is Rachel."

"While Rachel what are you doing here?" Victor asked

"Just talking to a couple of friends." I said limping past him

"Is your leg okay ?" he asked "It's fine. I'll just walk it off." I said

"Sorry little lady but I can't let you get hurt any worse." he said helping me stay balanced

"Thanks." I muttered.

Victor 

Rachel is different from other people. I expected her to get scared of my prosthetic but she just acted as if it were something normal

"Rachel is there a reason you didn't get scared of me?" I asked as we were walking to the office

"Why would I be scared of you ?" she asked

"Well most people just don't react like you did when they see my prosthetic." I said

"You're a sweet guy. I don't think any less of you just because you have a prosthetic." she said kindly

"Thanks but you should know I have a girlfriend." I said teasing

"Yeah, not interested." she shook her head.

Rachel

I waved goodbye to Victor after he helped me get to my dorm "Thank you." I said

"No problem." he saluted as he walked off.

Maybe this will be a good year?


	3. Roommates

Roommates

Garfield

"GUESS WHO'S GONNA BE YOUR ROOMMATE FOR THE THIRD YEAR IN A ROW! BOOYAH!" Victor boomed as he barged in

"VICTOR STONE!" I shouted throwing my comic book on the floor and jumping on Victor's back.

Surprisingly, I'm not annoyed by his loud attitude, I've gotten pretty use to it. You see, Victor and I met in middle school, and have been best friends ever since.

"You know it man." Victor said using his good arm to drop me off his back

"That's sweet." I cheered holding out my fist so we could get down to our secret handshake. We did the classic bro hug to finish it off.

"And this will be the year we get you a girl, buddy." Victor slid his luggage under the bunk bed and as always took the bottom

I rolled my eyes "No thanks." I denied his offer "I've already found one." I said feeling my face heat up a bit "And I plan on winning her over myself."

Victor

"Is it Terra?" I deadpanned.

"..." Garfield's blush intensified enough for me to start laughing uncontrollably

Garfield

"Please stop laughing." I said mildly annoyed he was able to figure that out quicker than I thought

"I'm sorry man." Victor sighed for a few seconds of silence to fill the air before he started to laugh again

"Am I _that_ obvious?" I asked

"About what? Your crush on Terra?" Dick asked just waiting for me to to answer

"Yeah, that." I replied which caused another eruption of laughter from Victor

Dick smirked and pat my shoulder "Yeah. You are." he nodded and took the twin sized bed across from the bunk bed me and Victor shared.

"Just can't wait for Dick to cover this room in his cologne scent tomorrow." I mutter picking up my comic and climbing to the top bunk...

Kori

 _Alright Kori, don't let this be like last year. You will not be in Kom's shadow this time._ I thought to myself as I waited to greet my roommate

"Hi I'm Kori, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I blurted out as soon as the door open

"Alright." my roommate walked in and close the door.

She doesn't look as intimidating as I thought. Maybe if she was a little taller? I tilted my head as I examined my roommate a bit more.

"Uh... something wrong?" she asked with an unamused expression and an eyebrow raised

"Ah!" I squeaked and dug my face into my hands "I'm so sorry." I apologized

"My sister told me, she would always analyze her roommates when they first enter because-

Rachel

"It's alright." I cut Kori off before she said something I did not want to know "I'm Rachel Roth. It's nice to meet you too." I introduced myself and held out a hand

"Rachel. That's a nice name." Kori moved her hands away from her face to reveal shocking green eyes

"Woah" I said a bit breathless

"Is something the matter?" Kori asked with a confused face as she shook my hand

 _Other than the fact that you look and act like a freaking princess. Not really._ I thought but instead of saying anything I just shook my head.

Kori

"Very well then." I said smiling brightly as I let go of Rachel's hand "Are you prepared for the school year?" I asked

Rachel nodded "Yeah, can't wait." she said gesturing to the bed up against the wall

"That is your bed if you were wondering." I said

"Alright, cool." Rachel nodded and sat on the edge of her bed "You prepared for the school year?" she asked

"Mhmm" I nodded "Otherwise my Gale wouldn't have let me come back." I said taking a seat on my bed.

"Gale?" Rachel seemed a bit confused

"My adoptive father, I still tend to call him Gale." I explained with a sheepish grin

"Tell me is this your first year here?" I asked a bit curious.

Rachel

"Yeah." I said to answer Kori's question "I got the chance to be here by earning a scholarship." I explained

"That's amazing! Mind telling me what it's like to be in a public school?!" Kori asked a little to excited

Her reaction wasn't what I was expecting "Uh... just like this but free and meals that don't taste as good. It's okay. I guess.

However I can't say I had much friends there since I didn't really like crowds." I didn't know how to describe it in detail.

Suddenly Kori hugged me "It makes me sad to hear that Rachel. Since I myself have felt alienated as well." she said with a sympathetic voice

"Uh... Kori, no offense but this is making me feel awkward." I said not really comfortable with my personal space being taken up.

Kori

"I'm sorry." I apologized after letting go of Rachel

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I hope you'll be able to forgive me." I said, really embarrassed, that my instincts to comfort someone are the exact opposite of my sister's instincts.

Rachel

I sighed "You don't have to apologize." I stood up and began to prepare my bed "We can be friends if you"

"Yes! That sounds like a wonderful treat!" Kori cheered catching me off guard and squeezing me.

 _Damn. She's really strong!_

"Can't." I had to gasp to add dramatic affect "Breath. Kori"

"Oh, sorry." Kori let go and allowed me to catch my breath "I tend to forget of my own strength when I'm excited. It's the same for my siblings." she explained

 _Note to self. Don't mess with Kori or her siblings. Ever!_

Kori

Once Rachel had caught her breath, we spoke a while longer before curfew was called "Goodnight, Rachel." I said lying on my bed and closing my eyes

"Night." Rachel said turning off the lights.

I hope she and I will grow close as friends and that her children might end up calling me aunty Kori. That makes for a good dream.


End file.
